Only Music Plays
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: "Hitsugaya was a man of steel, he was cold, but he didn't feel his jaw involuntary dropping a bit." AU. Hitsu/Ruki for XBlueSkyX


**Author's Note: Uncalled story thing, I think so. Inspiration sprung up when I was doing my California Standardized testing today. I had been drawing while I was bored, which consisted a drawing of bunnies chopping carrots. That's right. Anyways, back to the point. **

**It's a quick thing. Just to let you guys know that I'm not dead. **

**And I have to update anyways, XBlueSkyX pushed me to update, after she updated. ._. I'm so late. **

**Also: Important news! Since I have sadly quit 'By Myself' and 'Protection' they have been placed up for adoption, I have only two contestants, which is REALLY sad. You still have time to participate; the rules for adoption have been posted in the two stories of 'By Myself' and 'Protection.' So go check it out! **

**Pairing: HitsuRuki **

A strong hint of a sweet perfume permeates the room. The small chatter, laughter, and the strong clinking of teacups made a rhythmic tune.

Red wood was the floor; it had been smoothly polished every day. The wax rubbed off on the expensive pillows that the men and women sat on.

Running a rough and coarse hand through his naturally spiked hair, he looked around. His legs tucked under his body as he took another sip of tea, acknowledging the presence of his fellow colleagues as they greeted him.

Pretty women were strewn across the room, serving men and of course flirting with them.

He didn't really understand what was so attractive about women throwing themselves at men.

But then again, he was just here because his boss invited him.

His boss, Yamamoto, had decided that the leaders of his office were in dire need of a short break. The catch was, since it was a traditional teahouse, they had to dress properly; many men had fumbled with putting on their traditional and proper Japanese clothing. Tucking his arms in his sleeves, he heard the pillow next to him being moved and he turned to look at the man.

"You seem awfully quiet, aren't you enjoying yourself?" A rough voice spoke and a silence developed for a short time.

"I am, I just don't socialize." The white haired man replied and the other man snorted.

"Even with all of these fine girls around you? Toshirou, you seriously need to pull that stick out of your ass." Grimmjow snuffed as he signaled for a waitress to pour him alcohol.

Hitsugaya glared at Grimmjow.

"Obviously you haven't realized I'm all work, no play, unlike you Grimmjow. You don't even get your work done." Grimmjow glared at him while a waitress was feeling Grimmjow up while serving him alcohol.

"You're lucky that I didn't bring my sword, you would've been dead." Grimmjow threatened as Hitsugaya smirked at Grimmjow.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Hitsugaya taunted and Grimmjow laughed as he patted Hitsugaya on the shoulder.

"I heard the main entertainment is going to be on soon, so stick around." Grimmjow said as he got up and walked back over to another table. Hitsugaya took another soothing sip of his hot tea.

He was pondering if he should take a tiny sip of alcohol, it wouldn't hurt anyways, he was very tolerant towards alcohol anyways.

Hitsugaya signaled for a small portion of alcohol to be served to him, which brought a delighted face over to his table.

Hitsugaya looked up to see Kaien Shiba, a well respected noble who was still in search of a wife, even though there had been rumors that he had been courting a lady already.

"So, you finally ordered alcohol. That's a pleasant surprise, coming from you at the very least." Kaien said as Hitsugaya watched the waitresses pour a cup of sake for himself and for Kaien and left the bottle on the table as she bowed and walked away.

Swirling the cup with the white liquid, Hitsugaya took a small sip, relishing the taste, it's not everyday that he could just relax and have a drink.

"Well, just because I'm a hard worker doesn't mean that I don't take pleasure into drinking a little bit of alcohol once in a while." Hitsugaya replied as Kaien tilted his cup towards him, agreeing with him and Kaien took a sip.

"Are you excited to see the main entertainment? I hear we get to visit after hours too." Kaien hinted as Hitsugaya stared at Kaien.

"Are you implying that this is a brothel as well?" Hitsugaya asked and Kaien leaned back and smirked, excited that he might have gotten Hitsugaya interested into something outside of work.

"Well, it's not, but then again, there are some lovely maidens out here." Kaien winked at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya scowled.

"Sorry, not interested in those things. Aren't you courting Miyako already?" Hitsugaya asked and Kaien waved a hand in front of him.

"Well, not really, we do occasionally go out on a date every once in a while." Kaien stated and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"Don't you have to settle down soon anyways?" Hitsugaya asked and Kaien smirked as he leaned forwards.

"I'm head of the clan, I can settle down when I want." Kaien stated and Hitsugaya snorted as a tall man walked out on the stage, capturing the room's attention as the man bowed.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for waiting. I present you our main attraction, the Snow Maiden. Please enjoy the performance." And with that, the man left the stage as the curtains pulled away to reveal a young woman.

Hitsugaya was a man of steel, he was cold, but he didn't feel his jaw involuntary dropping a bit.

The woman sat on stage had the most intricate light blue kimono on. With white fabric meshed in with the blue, the pretty vibrant ice flowers had been embroidered on. With an icy dragon slithering around the flowers, a splash of purple had been added to extra flowers on the bottom, her sash a deep midnight blue.

He examined her as a whole, with pretty ebony dark hair that had been slightly curled, white pale skin, and violet eyes that fluttered with long and luscious lashes. Her makeup had matched her outfit, her lips a natural pink.

He looked on as the woman grasped her silver flute and brought the instrument up to her lips and started playing. The sweet melody she played floated all over the room, Hitsugaya examined the room, seeing his colleagues calm down from the music and relax.

He watched her cool slender fingers glide over the holes of the flute, her petite mouth giving off the melody to play.

After an hour of playing, he can't believe that it's over already.

He watches as she tucks her flute back in her sleeve, stand up, bow to them and glide out of their view.

Her show was spectacular, and everyone chatters about how well she performed. Even better than some of the noble girls that played annually for them at the festival.

He scowls, realizing he cannot hear the beautiful melody once again in his ears, he gathers himself, telling everyone politely he is going to use the restroom.

Hitsugaya swears that he saw Kaien follow after the beauty, which piqued his interest in the girl even more.

Hitsugaya walked calmly to the bathroom and heard distant talking. He stopped to see Kaien holding the lovely girl's hands in his and bringing them up to his lips, his lips brushing her knuckles.

Hitsugaya backs against the side wall, he isn't usually the one to eavesdrop, he leaves that to his friend Rangiku, but he can hear Kaien talking.

"You performed beautifully mistress; may I inquire your name?" Kaien asked as the girl gently pulled her hands out of Kaien's.

"Thank you, but I do not wish to tell my name, what is your business with me?" The girl asked and Kaien scowled but regained his confidence.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me tonight." Kaien stated and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"And what do you exactly mean by accompanying you?" The girl asked, Hitsugaya stared on and saw Kaien reach into a discreet pocket and bring out a bag of money.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. If you refuse, I can always pay you with money if you'd like. I am a noble, think of that as an extra." Kaien smirked and Hitsugaya saw the woman push away the bag of money that was offered to her and looked up at Kaien.

"If you want that kind of company, you're looking at the wrong girl, I do believe the bordello is at the back of the hall, maybe some girl will be useful to you there. Thank you for the offer, but I am not part of the bordello. Have a good evening." The girl bowed respectfully and carried off. Hitsugaya watched as Kaien gripped the bag of money and stash it away and storm off elsewhere.

Everyone is whisking the night away at the teahouse, reminding themselves it was okay to relax since tomorrow was the start of the weekend.

Hitsugaya walked calmly out to the garden of the teahouse. He had folded his arms in his sleeves and felt the cool spring breeze slightly tackle his garments. His white hair contrasting brightly against the dark night, the moon shone on the pond, making Hitsugaya view a large group of koi that swam quietly.

A slight note played, making Hitsugaya swirl around. There's nothing there, besides the garden, pond, and a thick brush of bamboo trees.

He shakes it off and plays it off as his imagination until he hears the quiet continuous plucking of an instrument. It plays, and it's beautiful, reminding him of the woman he was entranced with that played the flute.

He hears it from the bamboo trees; slowly he runs and throws aside the thin bamboo trees only to gape once again.

The woman was there, sitting down on a large and smooth boulder. Her extravagant kimono now slid down her shoulders, her pale white skin glowing against the moon. Her eyes cast down as her slender fingers move up against the instrument, finding the right strings to pluck for the song.

She looks up and smiles as she stops playing. She likes the way he looks.

His tall, broad shoulders, the dominating stance he took, his turquoise and emerald like eyes watching her, his spiked white hair, and his tan skin.

She only stares at him with her violet eyes and the silence isn't uncomfortable.

She sees him open his mouth.

"Play, _now_." He commands and the woman follows his commands. Hitsugaya takes this time to examine her more.

There's something devious behind that pretty structure, something that wasn't common in a simple girl, there was something.

He realizes he loves her music, and lets himself close his eyes for a minute while she plays.

He closes his eyes and finds himself in a beautiful ice wonderland. A beautiful woman with his partner, Hyorinmaru, he only stares as Hyorinmaru listens to the woman talk with a slight giggle in every other word. Hitsugaya realizes that the woman playing the music isn't just any ordinary girl. He snaps his eyes back open and finds the girl still playing.

He scowls, and quietly unsheathes his sword and makes a strike for the woman, only to be met with a pure white blade with a ribbon at the guard. He widens his eyes to see the sword belongs to the beautiful woman.

She has stopped playing and he sees her smirk.

"How did you figure out?" She asks, he's captivated by the rich, and sultry voice she presents and he clears his throat.

"Your partner, not any ordinary girl has partners in their mind unless you're one of us." Hitsugaya replies and she stands up. He examines her, she is shorter than him, but she stands at his shoulders.

"What is your name?" Hitsugaya asks as he takes away his sword, she does the same and both sheath their sword. He doesn't expect an answer, but is shocked to have an answer emit from her pink lips.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia replies as she bows slightly at him and smirks. "You might know my brother." Rukia says as Hitsugaya nods.

"He's my colleague, and the noble in charge of all noble clans right now, how do I not know that name?" Rukia smirks and turns away, she starts walking out of the bamboo brush, looking back at Hitsugaya who stays where he's at.

He's hesitant, he wants to follow, but he's too curious as to where she's leading him.

He looks at her as she lifts her hand, her finger wiggling slightly, telling him to follow her. He follows her and sees that she has led him to an open area, the teahouse just in sight, but he realizes that no one can see them.

"Why are we here?" Hitsugaya asks and Rukia sits down with her instrument and gestures for him to sit down as well.

"Sit down; I want to play you something." Hitsugaya follows her commands, enchanted by her still.

She plays a long song, not one of sorrow, but of happiness. He examines her, he likes the way she's dedicated and works hard. He likes her cherry blossom perfume, and the way her lips part while she's playing.

She stops playing and she looks at him.

"What do you think?" Rukia asks and Hitsugaya takes the gentle hand that's on the instrument and holds it up to his lips and kisses the knuckles. He looks up to see her blush, a blush he didn't see when Kaien did the same thing.

"It's beautiful, but there are far too many things that are more beautiful than that song." Hitsugaya replies smoothly and Rukia sets down her instrument.

"And what kinds of things are more beautiful?" Rukia asks as she stares at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya smirks as he releases her hand and tilts her chin up with his index finger. He looks at her elongated neck, it was unmarked.

Hitsugaya realizes that this is the first time he's ever been this attracted to a woman in a long time, the last time being his childhood friend who ran off with his colleague named Aizen. He never seemed to forgive their marriage until now.

"Well, there's you." Hitsugaya replies cunningly and Rukia flutters her eyes at him and both lean in.

He feels a hot feeling in his chest pool as their lips connect and he feels her arms connect around his neck.

He feels their tongues collide and he seems to get hotter and hotter every minute. Eventually Rukia pulls apart and both breathe heavily. He watches her get up and he thinks she's leaving but instead she takes his hands and holds them in hers. She starts dragging him somewhere, and he walks with her. She leads him somewhere and he doesn't question her.

Sooner or later, he realizes that they've reached her bedroom. He also doesn't question that he swears he saw his colleagues staring at him with a smirk on their faces as Rukia kisses him again and he breaks away his stare from his colleagues and ends up kissing Rukia back.

The door to her bedroom slams and she locks the door.

The instrument she's abandoned in the field sits there and a tall woman with glimmering white hair picks it up and smiles as she turns to see a taller man with long teal hair. He smiles at her as they walk together, Rukia's instrument in the woman's hand, her other hand, connected to Hyorinmaru's.

**Author's note: I hope that satisfies your bellies for an update from me! **

**Remember to check out adoption rules for 'By Myself' and 'Protection' these stories are still waiting for an adopter, I already have two, let's try to raise that number! Check to see if you are eligible to adopt my stories 'By Myself' and 'Protection'. Rules for adoption have been posted on 'By Myself' and 'Protection' so go check it out! **


End file.
